


On Cold Autumn Mornings

by intrusiveMemories



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Humanstuck, M/M, Trolls (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrusiveMemories/pseuds/intrusiveMemories
Summary: (Originally written on Wattpad under the name "The Prince In Distress." It'll be finished here.)Eridan Ampora is the son of the famous businessman Orpheus Ampora. After he moves to a new town, he meets a grouchy nerd named Sollux Captor. Things will escalate from there.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

==> Be Eridan Ampora.

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you are, at the moment, 17-years-old.  
You live with your father, Orpheus 'Dualscar' Ampora, and your older brother, Cronus Ampora.  
Although Cronus is already 24, he still lives with you and your father. You don't know why, and you are too afraid to ask.  
Dualscar is a good father, in your eyes, at least, but he's too strict for your tastes. He is angered quite easily and he often raises his hand, which results in a black eye or a busted lip.  
This, though, doesn't bother you. In fact, it's considered normal for you and whenever you see parents confront their unruly child without hurting them, you get confused, but also slightly jealous.  
Your father is a businessman and since your mother passed away a few months after your birth, he has been traveling non-stop, and that was the reason why your family often moved from place to place.  
Finally, Dualscar found the perfect town where you, the Amporas, would reside permanently.  
The town wasn't too big or too small. Several white, identical, sub-urban houses were laid out in several roads not too far away from the town center.  
Among those houses laid your new residence, which was very, very different from the other houses.  
It had 2 floors and and attic and basement.  
The outside walls were painted of a very light, almost white, violet shade, and the roof was a deep, rich violet.  
Violet was your family's favourite colour.  
The grass in the front and back yard was neatly cut, and there were a few garden lamps were scattered on the ground.  
Intrecate, stone patterns contoured the door and the windows.  
Although the house had only 2 floors, it was taller than the other houses because of the incredibly tall rooms that were hidden inside.  
When you entered the building, you sprinted toward your room.  
Your father, before moving, showed you and your brother a blueprint of the house and where each room was, so you knew what room was yours.  
The walls were turquoise and a huge, deep purple rug was laid all across the floor.  
A queensize bed stood in the middle of the room, a bright violet blanket covering it.  
On the left side of your room stood your enormous library, filled with your favourite books about empires, dictators, leaders, politics and wizards.  
Even though you loved learning about wizards and witches, you despised Harry Potter. You tried reading a few books in the saga, but you soon dropped them because you got bored of them.  
On the right side of the room was a black table with your beloved laptop on it.  
Since you had nothing to do, you decided to log onto Pesterchum.


	2. Chapter 2

==>Be Eridan Ampora

Surprisingly, you got a new message from an user you didn't recognise.

TWINARMAGGEDONS [TA] began pestering CALIGULASAQUARIUM [CA] at 17:34.

TA: what kiind of u2ername ii2 'caliigula2aquariium' bruh

What the...? Was this an internet troll? You decided to answer.

CA: wwhat kind of username is 'twwinarmaggedons'? 

Nice comeback, Eridan! High five!

TA: well ok a22hole ii found your 2tupiid account by acciident and ii ju2t had to tell you how 2tupiid your u2ername ii2

CA: maybe its fate? maybe wwe're meant to be together!

TA: eww gay iim out

TWINARMAGGEDONS [TA] logged off at 17:42.

Well, that was something. That dude seemed like an asshole.  
You also log off and you begin preparing your backpack for tomorrow. School has always been hell for you. Since your family always moved from place to place, which meant that you would constantly change schools, condemned you to always be the new kid.  
People often ignored you and talked behind you back, which made your self-esteem lower.

==>Be the asshole.

Your name is Sollux Captor, 17, and you are a proud asshole. You live in a medium-sized town in the US in a small, 1 story house with your father, Erik 'Psiioniic' Captor, and your older brother, Mituna Captor.  
You love hacking and coding and you want to become a computer scientist.  
After your father divorced your biological mother, your family fell into poverty. Your horrible financial situation deeply affected Mituna. He was on the autism spectrum and he was emotionally fragile, and the stress that poverty put on your family's shoulders made poor Mituna distraught.   
But after your father married Lenore 'Condesce' Peixes, a rich bank owner, everything got considerably better. Finally, Mituna got a 'support teacher' that would help him at school. Your father got hired by Condesce to work for her bank, and you finally could by a new computer and videogames.

After a rather awkward conversation with a 'caligulasAquarium', you decided to go back to hacking so you could get, for free, a new skateboard for your older brother.


	3. Chapter 3

==>Be Eridan Ampora 

The tall building loomed over your scrawny, almost skeletal body.  
The walls were painted of a pastel yellow, which reminded you of those disgusting banana flavoured candy that you once ate.  
The school had 3 stories, and you read from the school pamphlet that there was an extra cantin underground, even though it already had a cafeteria.  
You looked behind you, Cronus' car was drifting its way around a corner, and after that, it disappeared. You were pretty shre that driving like that wasn't allowed here.   
Although you were already 17, you didn't have a driver's license. Your father didn't see you capable of driving. He told you this on your 16th birthday, and you were still pretty mad at him.  
The school's obnoxiously loud bell rang, inviting all the students inside.  
As you entered the building, you took out a simple scheme of where your classes were.  
You searched for your locker, so you could put away some of the heavier textbooks in your backpack.   
After you closed your locker and signed, you saw a familiar person open theirs.  
"Fef! I didn't expect to see you here! It's so nice to meet again!" You exclaimed, not too loudly.  
The girl turned her head towards you, her long, wavy brown hair moving with every single movement she made.  
She still wore those silly pink rimmed glasses and that golden headband!  
"Eridan! It's so nice to see you too!"  
Feferi answered, wearing her famous smile.  
You and Feferi were childhood friends. She used to be your neighbor when you were around 9.  
She was your polar opposite, personality and look wise.  
You were slightly below avarege height and you were skin, skin and bone. Your pale skin was covered in cute, red freckles.  
Your strawberry blonde hair was ear-length, and it was shorter on the sides, and you had a violet streak of hair in your bangs.   
You had light grey eyes and, sometimes, they looked violet. You didn't believe that, even though almost everyone told you that it's true.  
You usually wore your hipster glasses, you couldn't see without them, and dark clothing. An outcast, that was what your social status was in school. Nobody ever knew you and no one ever wanted to get to know you. You didn't know why.  
Feferi, on the other hand, was tall and athletic. Since she came from Hawaii, her skin was a golden, light brown, which contrasted heavily with her light blue eyes.  
She had the hair of a goddess, it was long, dark and wavy. Headbands and hairclips often adorned her hair.  
Feferi was the popular girl in the cheerleading team. No wonder she was so popular, she was beautiful and kind.  
Whenever there was some sort of event which supported animals or those who weren't as lucky as her, she would always participate.  
"Wanna sit together at lunch? I can introduce you to my friends!"   
You nodded, forcing a slight smile on your cheeks. Socializing has never been your thing.   
Feferi was about to say something until she was disturbed by the second bell, and as it rang, you covered your ears. Damn, that bell was loud as hell.  
"Well, see you at lunch!" She said, walking towards her first class.  
You waved at her and began looking for your first class.


	4. Chapter 4

==>Be Eridan Ampora

First period was rather boring. You were glad that the teacher didn't do the classic 'new kid' presentation in front of the whole class.  
Mr. Scratch, your history professor, began talking about Feudalism. You have always preferred more modern history, but you still took notes.  
A tan girl wearing a blue cat hat, which you thought was rather adorable, poked your arm.  
"Hey, Eridan, right? I saw mew talk to Fefurry earlier! Do mew know fur?"  
She asked, cat puns plaguing her speech.  
"Yeah, wwe used to be besties years ago."  
You replied, since she seemed like a nice girl, you decided to not hide your w and v stutter.  
"I'm Nepeta, by the way! Nice to meet mew! I sit with fur at lunch and we're friends, too!"  
"Oh, nice to hear."  
The two of you kept talking to each other, very quietly, though, 'til the end of the class.  
Nepeta helped you to find your second class, which, you found out, you shared with Feferi.

After your first three classes ended, you had a 20 minute break and, as you promised to Feferi and Nepeta, you went to the cafeteria.  
You had your own lunch sack in your backpack, so there was no need to go buy some food.  
Right after you entered the room, you saw Feferi wave at you.  
As you sat down, your childhood friend invited - ahem, forced - all the other people that sat at your table.  
In total, there were 6 people:  
Karkat, a short, very, very, angry boy, Sollux, a tall, lanky, nerd in 3D glasses, Equius, Nepeta's best friend, who was almost two meters long, Feferi, Nepeta and, of course, you.  
"Aren't you, like, Orpheus Ampora's son? What 'cha doing in such a filthy hole that's this school?" Sollux asked, slightly lisping. Feferi smacked his hand as a way of saying, "Sollux, that's rude!"  
"Uh, I don't knoww, to be honest. Maybe he didn't find any tutors or a privvate school here or something."  
You replied, shrugging, as you munched on your toast.  
For the rest of the lunch break, Karkat complained about something. You couldn't remember what he was ranting about because you zoned out.

It was now the fourth period. Only three more hours and you'd be free.  
As the professor, Mr. English, was explaining something about English literature, you were doodling on the borders of your notebook's corners, and occasionally taking notes.  
Slowly, you began to zone out. Even though the teacher was rather... lively, it was so hard to pay attention, but you slightly jerked up as he shouted, "Ampora, Captor, pair!"  
You looked around the room, and you almost had an heart attack as you saw the nerdy boy with 3D glasses next to you, a little too close for you liking, staring at you.  
"'Sup. We should meet up after school for this bullshit project. Let's get this shit over soon."  
Sollux said, and turned to look at the professor, still making pairs for the project.  
You reminded yourself to ask Sollux about it later.

The last bell rang loudly. It was so loud that you had to cover your ears.  
After neatly packing your backpack and walking out of the building, a hand with long fingers was placed on your shoulder and you were slightly yanked back.  
"Yo, follow me." Sollux said and began walking, and you followed.  
On the way to his house, you sent a text to your dad and Cronus about the project and how you'd come home late, even though you doubted that they'd even read the message or care about you.  
"So, uh. Wwhat's the project about? I wwasn't paying attention." You asked.  
"We need to make a PowerPoint presentation about a literary movement of our choice. You do the research, I do the presentation."  
You had to admit, he was pretty straight-forward.  
When he talked, he usually gesticulated with his hands a lot, and you had to hold yourself back from flinching.  
Then, the two of you stopped in front of a humble, yellow, wooden house.  
Sollux took a pair of keys out of his pockets and opened the front door, and held the door open for you.  
Grinning, he said, "Mi casa es tu casa, miss."  
You sighed and stepped inside.  
When both of you were inside, another boy dashed from out of nowhere and hugged Sollux.  
The boy had messy, long hair that covered his eyes, and he was slightly taller in Sollux.  
In their presence, you felt like a dwarf.  
The mistery boy detached himself from your classmate and looked at you, tilting his head.  
"Is this your new boyfriend, Sollux?"  
He asked, a noticable lisp in his voice.  
You guessed lisping was like a family thing.  
Sollux grunted and shook his head, "No, 'Tuna, he's not. We have to do a school project together, that's all."  
"Oh."  
'Tuna' walked towards the couch and plopped down, grabbing a controller.  
"Follow me." Said Sollux, as he was walking up a staircase.  
You followed.


	5. Chapter 5

===>Be Eridan Ampora

After walking up the stairs, Sollux turned and opened the first door on the left. He walked in first, you following. 

The room was rather small, compared to yours, at least. It didnt have a lot of mobilia, apart from a mattress, no bedframe, an unused closet and a desk along with a chair. Clothes were all over the place, mosy of them dirty, you guessed. The single window was covered with a black curtain that stopped the sunlight from coming in. On the small, wooden desk sat a mechanical keyboard and a large PC screen, the actual computer hidden underneath the desk.

Sollux plopped down on the floor, in the middle of the room, and patted the floor next to him.

"Sit. Unless you are too much of a prissy, neat freak."

You couldn't help but scowl a little. This boy could tick you off so easily and you knew that, one day, you'll just snap. 

You sat down, taking your backpack off in the process. The zipper make a loud noise as you opened it. The English Literature book was taken out and opened by you quickly.

Sollux facepalmed and groaned.

"Fuck, I forgot that you do the research, not me."

The boy stood up and turned on his computer as he steadily tapped his long, lanky fingers on the wooden surface.

As Sollux did... whatever he was doing with his computer, you were jotting down notes and key words and slowly began making some slides on paper, so you knew what your partner had to write. From time to time, you had to remember that writing too mich on a single slide was bad, and had to scribble out the paper slide.

Once done, you passed all the papers to Sollux, who grabbed them harshly and opened Microsoft PowePoint and began working on the slides.

You laid down on the floor, using your backpack as a pillow, and looked at the ceiling. 

"So... wwhat do you like doing in your free time?" You asked, breaking the silence.

"Hack. And coding," replied Sollux, bluntly.

"But isn't hacking illegal or something?"

"Yeah, but I don't really care."

You sighed, the loud clicks that Sol's keyboard being the only thing that could be heard in the room now.

"Uh, and you?" Sollux asked, not looking away from the monitor.

"Sho- I mean, drawing and reading," you replied, honestly. 

Your father, Orpheus Ampora, made you attend shooting courses and, everytime one of his collegues or friends asked you what you liked to do, you hadbto say that you enjoyed shooting, even though it wasn't true. Telling someone that you liked to do "girl stuff", as your dad put it, infront of the one and only Orpheus Ampora, would've resulted on a firm slap on the cheek.

"Huh. Cool," was all that Sollux said regrding Eridan's answer.


	6. Chapter 6

==>Be Eridan Ampora

Time passed slowly. After what seemed like an eternity, Sollux finished his part and invited you to see the finished product. It looked neat and minimalistic, but you could see a few bee pngs with their opacity lowered drastically, making them almost invisible. You cackled at this, and the other boy looked at you with a nerdy smile. He looked rather cute, in your opinion.

"Wanna play some videogames?" He asked.

"Sure, but I've never played any so I will suck for sure,"

"How?" Sollux looked dazzled, "How...How have you never played a single videogame, even one on your phone?"

"My dad is rather strict and hates a lot of things, so he put a block on the play store."

Sollux inhaled loudly and shook his head, "He's a dick."

You nodded. 

The two of you went down the stairs into the living room. You sat down on the couch as your classmate began setting up the console.

"We're gonna play Smash Bros Ultimate. I will teach you how to play. It's a fighting game, by the way."

You nodded.

==>Be Solluxander Hamilton

It's Sollux Captor. Bitch.

You sat down next to the hipster. Eridan made you feel weird. A part of you wanted to punch that pretty face. The other part wanted to make out with him right here, right now. But you are the ultimate master of the art of "The Poker Face", making you unreadable. This boy almost destroyed your mask by just existing.

After the Nintendo Switch and the TV were turned on, you hand Eridan one of the joycons. You spent the following ten minutes explaining to the hipster boy the game and controls, you two finally began playing for real.

Sure, Eridan sucked ass but it was still fun playing with him. Everytime he giggled or made a snarky comment, your heart skipped a beat. No, no. You can't fall in live with this guy. You're dating Aradia, even though you started to lose your feelings for the girl.

In the end, you won all the matches, but Eridan didn't seem affected by his losses. 

Around 5pm, Eridan sat up and claimed that he needed to go back home since his curfew was 6pm and that he lived far away.

After the hipster left, you went back to your room and spent the rest of the evening thinking about the boy.


	7. Chapter 7

TW: (light???) abuse. (do NOT read this chapter if you are sensitive to this kind of stuff. if you feel bad after reading this, please, drink some water, munch on a snack and watch a video/episode/movie n distract yourself!!)

==>Be The Po River But Gayer (TM)

Your father was a strict father. You and Cronus knew it very, very well. He was never afraid to raise his hands.  
When you told Sollux that you lived far away, you were lying. It was only a 5 minute walk from his to your house.  
You lied because you were afraid of disappointing your dad.   
From an outsider's perspective, good ol' Orpheus was an abuser.   
But you have never known anything about what a normal household is supposed to be like.  
His hands-on punishments were to keep you in line, otherwise you wouldn't inherit the company and be a lazy bones like your brother. At least, that was what your father always told you.  
The front door of your house opened as you gently pushed it, trying to not make a single sound as you creeped in.  
Your father's hearing was sharp, and as you silently put your feet on the entrance's floor, Dualscar appeared right in front of you. Sometimes, you thought that he could teleport. But who are you kidding, teleportation is a silly joke made by the media and it's absolutely not science-approved!  
Two bright eyes stared at you from above, the eldest Ampora's dark silhouette towering over your short form.  
"You are late," the man spoke, his voice deep and rough.  
If you were to compare your father's voice to anything, it'd be a lion's roar or an angry bear's screams.  
"I am sorry, father. I got caught up in my project. I promise that I'll be more punctual from now on," you tried to speak fluently, without stuttering. You succeeded, but you still sounded afraid.  
Even though you were used to this, you still felt a fear so great that you swore that you could throw your heart up.  
You kept your head down, looking at the ground.   
Orpheus had to teach you this the hard way.  
Your father took your chin in his hand and lifted your head up. His stare cold as ever. That one blind, almost white, foggy, eye always creeped you out.  
He let go of your chin and, right after that, he slapped you with the back of hand, his knuckles and rings bruising your pale skin.  
"You better learn," he huffed, grabbing you by the collar of your shirt.  
You had to hold back from flailing your limbs like a fish out of water, because if you did, you'd only dig your grave deeper.  
The two of you walked up the fancy, polished stairs, him still dragging you by your collar.  
Dualscar reached your room's door and opened it, pushing you into your bed and slapping you two times, one with his palm and the other with the back of his hand.  
"Good night," your father said, clear and loud, as he left your room, closing the door behind me.  
This was gonna be one of those nights where you weren't going to eat dinner.  
You, being the clever little devil that you are, were prepared for this.  
From under your bed, you dragged out a small suitcase. You don't know where you got it from, but you're thankful for it.  
The suitcase contained a couple of snacks, which you took from the case and stuffed it back under your bed.  
Since you were already there, you also grabbed one of the few water bottles that you kept under your abode.  
Your father didn't want anyone in your house to keep water bottles for themselves, and if he did find out about this, you were fucked.


	8. Chapter 8

==>Bee the man.  
You are Zygrold of the Forest, a bard feared among the land of Groolzwich and your goal is to—  
"Sollux you fucking bitch. What did I tell you last week? Don't you fucking remember? You are not allowed to play as Zyg-CUNT because all you do is flirt with the enemies and make everyone facepalm so hard that they could touch their small, fleshy brains!" Karkat yelled.  
After the short boy threw his arms in the air, Sollux, Aradia and Gamzee looked at each other.  
Every week, they would play Dungeons and Dragons at Karkat's place. Seeing Karkat throw a small - comical, even, - hissy fit was normal, and they knew that Karkat was just exaggerating, and they loved him regardless.  
Not too long after, the silence was interrupted by the short teen re-entering the room.  
"I thought about it, you can play as your character BUT—" Karkat looked at Solljx in the eye, his eyebrows furrowing, "—you have to change his class. I won't allow any flirting and Bard shit. Okay?"  
Sollux sighed, "Fine, I'll be a sorcerer."

~

The following morning, the nerdy hacker woke up, just as tired as he was when he fell asleep. The night before, he had played D'n'D with his friends 'til 2am.  
Dragging his tall, lanky body out of bed, he began to lrepare himself for the day.  
Once he was all dressed up, he lazily sprayed some Axe body spray all over his body and clothes.  
He hated washing his clothes, so he usually just sprayed Axe over them.  
When you were done, you grabbed your bag and began walking towards the school. Mid-way there, you saw a familiar blonde-haired boy walking on the other side of the street.  
You did the unthinkable and crossed the road.


	9. Chapter 9

==>Be the nerd in violet who's walking to school.

It was a nice day, thank God. Cronus usually drives you to school, but not today.  
He said that, and I quote, "Chief, I found some amazin' fellas and you absolutely vwon't believwe this! Vwe decided to become a band! Ain't that cool, huh? Vwe vwill meet up tomorrovw at eight—"  
After that, you just tuned in out and muttered a few "okay"s and "cool"s.  
You were listening to music as you were walking to school, but a boney, almost skeletal, hand grabbed you by your right shoulder and the other ripped out your earbuds.  
"What's up? Still ruminating on your neverending misadventures in romance? Can't say the same."  
You groaned. If you were in class, sitting behind that damned desk, you'd hit your head against the old, wooden surface.  
Everything was going so well, so very well, but that little cunt of Captor had to ruin it. Can't daydream while ljstening to MARINA, huh?  
"WWell, unlike you, I don't spend the whole day playin' some goddamn vvideogames, hmm?"  
"But I am not a total cuck."  
You groaned. Again. This man, this fellow, was driving you up the wall.  
"Come on, not wwith 5th grade insults!"  
"But it worked, see! You look like a tomato, or a used pad."  
"Ew."  
After that unnecessary comment from Sollux's behalf, you two arrived at school.  
Both of you parted ways. You had to share your group project in 3rd period, so you had time to mentally prepare yourself.  
As you were totally paying attention to the teacher's ramblings, you began to think. Although Sollux was a total asshole, something about him made you feel... weird. He made you feel an emotion that couldn't be described in any language.


End file.
